1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit component mounting system, an electronic circuit component mounting control program, an electronic circuit component mounting program processing system, a mounting-program-related-data preparing program, a system to prevent erroneous setting of electronic circuit components on component setting portions, and a system to prevent erroneous setting of the electronic circuit components on a component supply device, and more particularly to utilization of electronic circuit components of a plurality of kinds that are mutually substitutable.
2. Related Art
Electronic circuit components are components to be mounted on a circuit substrate such as a printed-wiring board, to form electronic circuits. To mount the electronic circuit components on the circuit substrate, an operation to mount the electronic circuit components is performed according to a mounting program, which has been prepared so as to indicate the electronic components to be respectively mounted at a plurality of mounting positions on the circuit substrate. At this time, the electronic circuit components are considered to be of different kinds, if those electronic circuits components are different from each other in at least one of their characteristics such as electric properties, manufacturer, shape and dimensions. For instance, the electronic circuit components of a plurality of kinds having different shapes and dimensions are treated as different kinds of electronic circuit components, even if those electronic circuit components have the same electric properties and are mutually substitutable as electronic circuit components that can be used on the circuit substrate, without any problem. This treatment is inconvenient. Where an electronic circuit component to be mounted at a certain mounting position is out of stock while electronic circuit components of other kinds that are substitutable for the electronic circuit component out of stock are in stock, for example, the electronic circuit components of those other kinds in stock can be mounted on the circuit substrate, only after the mounting program is modified to change the kind of the electronic component to be mounted at the mounting position in question. This modification is cumbersome and requires considerable knowledge and time.
On the other hand, an electronic circuit component mounting system disclosed in JP-A-6-224594 is arranged to input data indicative of a plurality of combinations of electronic circuit components, so that a selected one of different kinds of electronic circuit components can be mounted at each mounting position. That is, the electronic circuit component mounting system is arranged to store a plurality of data sets indicative of respective different kinds of electronic circuit components that can be mounted at each of the mounting positions on the circuit substrate, so that an appropriate one of the data sets is selectively used according to the kind of the electronic circuit component to be mounted. This arrangement permits mutual substitution of the electronic components without interruption of the mounting operation to change the mounting program.